fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Squad
This is a fanmade doll line teaching 6-17 year olds important values, and were made in 2010. Collection Holiday Emily and Lilly-I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas School Dance Ricky-Cupid Shuffle Holiday Henry-12 Days of Christmas Holiday Jolie-All I Want For Christmas is You Holiday Joey and Enrique-Sleigh Ride School-Age Emily and Kindergartener Lilly Duet-Mama Said School-Age Enrique and Kindergartener Joey Duet-Yakety Yak School-Age Ally-Video Killed the Radio Star School-Age Enrique-The theme song to Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn School-Age Henry-Doo-Wah Diddy Diddy School-Age Shamika-Electric Avenue School-Age Leilani-Vacation School-Age Shannon-Crocodile Rock School-Age Emily-Put Your Records On School-Age Anthony-All-Star School Dance Anthony-Electric Slide School Dance Shamika-Macarena School Dance Leilani and Henry-Party Rock Anthem School-Age Ian-I Found A Way Teenage Sophie-The Sweet Escape Tween Jolie-This is Me from Camp Rock School Dance Jolie-We Got the Beat School Dance Sophie-Funkytown School Dance Sarah-I Can't Turn You Loose School Dance Alexa Sidestepper-Get Down Tonight School Dance Young Hee-22 School Dance Ling Sidestepper-Pon de Replay School Dance Emma-Get This Party Started School Dance Anna-All About That Bass School Dance David-Celebration Talent Show Ricky-Start the Party from Camp Rock Talent Show Sophie-Why Can't We Be Friends Talent Show Sarah-Follow Me (the Zoey 101 Theme song) Talent Show Anna-Take On The World from Girl Meets World Talent Show Jolie-Un Parfait Monde Talent Show Emma-TTYLXOX Talent Show Ling-Fallin' For Ya from Teen Beach Movie Talent Show Alexa-Breaking Free from HSM Talent Show Young Hee-Determinate from Lemonade Mouth Talent Show David-The male version of Love You Like a Love Song from How To Build a Better Boy Tween Lizzie-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Tween Ricky-La Bamba Tween Young-Hee-Crazy in Love Tween Ling-Think (by Aretha Franklin) Tween Emma-The Look Tween Anna-Since U Been Gone Tween Alexa-Pocket Full of Sunshine Tween David-Proud Mary Tween Sarah-The As Told By Ginger theme song School-Age Laquisha-These Boots Are Made for Walking School-Age Tyler-Bohemian Rhapsody Sleepover Stephanie (blonde in pink nightgown)-The Rainbow Connection Sleepover Michelle (brunette in purple nightgown)-Any Dream Will Do School-Age David and Sarah Duo-Introducing Me from Camp Rock Ricky Keychain-Gotta Find You Teenage Stephanie-We're Better in Stereo Teenage Michelle-Girlfriend Laquisha.jpg|This is Laquisha. Her lesson to learn is "Have self-esteem in yourself." Stephanie.jpg LTEAL120.jpg|This is Alexa, teaching children and teenagers to be polite and use good manners. Anna.jpg|This is Anna, whose lesson to learn is "time and money are precious." Jolie.jpg|This is Jolie. her lesson to learn is "don't be selfish." Young-Hee.jpg|This is Young-Hee, whose lesson is "eat healthy food and drink 8 glasses of water every day." Ling.jpg|This is Ling. Her lesson to learn is "don't be a sore loser, be proud of yourself." Sophie.jpg|This is Sophie. Her lesson to learn is "set goals every day." David.jpg|This is David. His lesson is "you can be whatever careers you want to be when you grow up." Lilly.jpg|This is Lilly, now in kindergarten. Her lesson is "don't share other people's food." Joey.jpg|Joey is on the left. His lesson is "you can't always get what you want." Emma Little.jpg|This is Emma. Her lesson to learn is "keep negative comments and your hands to yourself." PotTots.jpg Ricky.jpg|This is Ricky. His lesson to learn is "Don't laugh at or diss people. No put-downs either." Category:Series Category:2010 Category:Toys Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Christmas Category:Everyday Category:Candidates for deletion